role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Duncan
Duncan is a giant green kangaroo kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Duncan is light-hearted. He employs cartoon logic on occasion. He's not troubled by his combats. He might snarl or get angry in individual moments, but overall he's a very satisfied Kangaroo. History Backstory Duncan was first sighted in the Australian Outback, running with terrestrial non-green kangaroos. In addition to his unusual size and emerald color, Duncan exhibits a showmanship and comic timing virtually unknown in marsupials. Although never sighted in the water, Duncan has been sighted on all seven continents - though only at humorous and/or inappropriate times. As with all male kangaroos, Duncan has no pouch. In combat, Duncan often uses hillarious hijinks to confuse and confound his foes. A natural scavenger, Duncan is adept at locating and weaponizing debris for both melee enhancement and thrown weapons. Initially thought to be non-threatening to humans, Duncan is now classified as a priority-one global threat to decency and good taste. Debut: Zaranga In Wonderland Duncan first appeared in the post credits scene of the RP where after Vernonn vowed right then and there that he was going to takeover the whole continent, but then Duncan came in and kicked him. Duncan then kicked at him again, kicking him so hard he sent him to Pluto. Abilities * Kangaroo Kicks: Duncan has no natural ranged weapons, though his enormous bounding leaps can make it seem as if his opponents are being pummeled from all sides at once! * Scavenger Skills: Duncan may "scavenge" for items which he can use as weapons - both melee and ranged. When Duncan scavenges for junk on the ground, he may immediately throw it at his opponent. This is of mixed effectiveness, depending upon what Duncan manages to find... * Enhanced Stamina: Duncan has enhanced stamina. * Extraordinary Jumper: Obviously, Duncan can jump up to extremely high heights. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Duncan is a proficient melee combatant, displaying many boxing-like attributes such as rapid-punch combos, deft footwork, dodges, counter-hits, and heavy knockdown punches. His very capable feet allow him to perform quick high-low mix-up attacks, and his high mobility allow him to flank or blindside opponents with relative ease. Plus, he fights dirty. * Grappling: Duncan is a competent grappler - very sure-footed. He often uses grapples to set up opponents for flurries of kicks as they stand immobilized, or as a way to gain distance between himself and more dangerous Kaiju. Weaknesses * No Beams: Duncan has no quick ranged attacks, and no beam weapons at all. His fur makes him highly vulnerable to fire attacks. * Element of Surprise: Duncan relies on surprise and misdirection for personal defense, so experienced opponents will find him relatively vulnerable once they start landing hits. * Limited Range: Duncan's scavenging abilities provides him with unpredictable items for him to weaponize - which sometimes means he cannot attack at range, even when he wishes to do so. Trivia * Duncan is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Colossal Kaiju Combat char, coming after Heart Eater. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Neutral Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)